


Человек в черной куртке

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Legenda no. 17
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: Написано под влиянием последний кадров фильма "Легенда №17", где Харламов катается в пустом зале. Автор подумал-подумал и решил: а что, если все это соревнование целиком происходило только в голове Валерия Харламова, и нигде больше?





	Человек в черной куртке

– Давайте, давайте, не теряем скорость! Веселее, вы в хоккее! Еще раз, в два раза быстрее, Семенов – не сачковать, щас у меня еще двадцать кругов мотать будешь! Васильев, быстрее, быстрее… а, кто зовет?... не останавливаться, цвет нации, продолжаем, продолжаем! Скажи, сейчас буду. Еще пять кругов и свободны, завтра в семь утра на стадионе, и чтоб все были как штык вот здесь, передо мной! Ясно?  
– Ясно! – нестройный хор мужских голосов.  
Еще бы им было не ясно.

 

– Толя, это срочно! На старом стадионе, мне позвонили!  
– Что там?  
– Едем, Толя, едем!  
– Что за… Боря!

– Не шуми. Вот, иди сюда.  
– Господи, нахрена мы сюда… боже, что это?  
– Не что, а кто. Смотри. Он уже двадцать минут так.

Мастер спорта Советского Союза Валерий Харламов на пустом льду, в окружении пустых зрительских рядов, гоняет клюшкой несуществующую шайбу. Вскрикивает, делает обход, удар, загоняет шайбу в ворота и отскакивает, напряженно следя за борьбой, которой не было.  
– Что это, Боря, – Тарасов недоверчиво обернулся к Кулагину, – это ты что, пошутить так решил?  
– Он башку свою дурную задел, когда машину раздолбал, Толь. Врач сказала, все нормально было, а в один из вечеров он вернулся с прогулки поздно, с ног сбились его искать, и замерзший весь был, аж ледяной. Так вот после этого вечера какой–то он ненормальный стал: на тренажере своем, да на полу тренируется. Потом на коньки встал, так врач его отпускать стала на каток по 10 минут в день. А сегодня ушел и не вернулся. Вот.

 

Тарасов слушал плохо. Он смотрел. Но лучше бы он слушал.  
– Да–а–а–а! – заорал в голос мужчина на льду после очередного сложного удара, – да!  
Он обнимал несуществующих игроков, улыбался во весь рот, а потом вдруг повернулся туда, где стояли Кулагин с Тарасовым, и посмотрел счастливым взглядом на толпу зрителей, которых не было на самом деле. Для него они были – сотни людей, сидящих на своих местах. Но для него не было двух тренеров, которые стояли там, с трудом сдерживая площадную брань.  
Он «забил» еще шесть голов. Ему – три, Тарасов считал. А когда игра закончилась, Валера шутил, смеялся, разговаривал по–английски с пустым местом и выглядело это так страшно в безлюдном, ярко освещенном софитами стадионе, что Тарасов невольно поежился. 

Это не было игрой. Не было розыгрышем или шуткой. Он действительно играл сейчас на матче с Канадой, на который тогда так и не полетел. А потом, уйдя со льда, он достал где–то телефон без провода и, вернувшись, стал по центру стадиона, набирая номер и усиленно заставляя шумящих вокруг несуществующих игроков заткнуться, потому что он ничего не слышит.  
– Алё, – вдруг закричал он, – Анатолий Владимирович, мы выиграли! – Тарасов замирает, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в спинку стула перед ним. Поверить слишком страшно, – Мы выиграли!  
А потом – взрыв смеха после паузы, и еще пауза, и все, верно, молчат, потому что и Харламов прижал трубку к уху, стоит, не двигаясь.  
Ему что–то говорит Тарасов в телефонной трубке, наверное, хвалит.  
Настоящий Тарасов спускается вниз, подходит к краю барьера, становится прямо перед Валерой. Валера смотрит сквозь него пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами, обращенными внутрь себя.

Существующий только в его воображении Тарасов говорит что–то невыносимо важное по телефонной трубке с оборванным проводом. Валера никак не может отвлечься, это важнее всего в его жизни.  
Толпа вокруг него затихает и расходится.  
Только странный человек в черной куртке стоит почему–то у барьера. Он ничего не делает, и не уходит, только смотрит: внимательно, беспокойно, рассматривает что-то в лице Валеры. Что ему надо, кто он? Валера не понимает. Человек несмело поднимает руку от барьера, сжимает в кулак, но после все же разжимает пальцы и протягивает к Харламову - пальцы тонкие и красивые, они слегка подрагивают и кажутся голубоватыми в свете софитов. 

Но какая Валере разница, чего он хочет, этот странный незнакомец? – Анатолий Владимирович говорит в трубке сейчас тихо и ласково, как он гордится им. Валера слушает, слушает, улыбается, видя такие же радостные и светлые улыбки друзей, и не замечает уже, как опускаются плечи у странного человека в черной куртке.


End file.
